User talk:Iceanator189
You have new messages (last change). Archives I New talk page... who will get the first message? first First and what time is it 5:30 pst or est.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 21:40, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Yea PST or EST? and which server--EuropeaTalk to me 21:55, 21 July 2009 (UTC) no! NO please don't quit![[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 22:33, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Party Reminder Party Reminder Don't forget my Music Jam tomorrow morning! Check this page for details. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 13:48, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi Im Merbat I Only Wanted To Say You That I Will Not See You In Cp Till 5th July. And If You Can Plz Tell Me The Winner Of The New Color (What Is The New Color And When In Cp They Say It). Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 20:54, 24 July 2009 (UTC) shop ok --EuropeaTalk to me 13:30, 26 July 2009 (UTC) P.S. I like the little kitty! STOP Stop editing pages and removing content then putting it back! Get some edits fairly!!!--Ced1214 Talk 17:44, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ok Ok, but here's a tip click on random page, and if you see a mistake or you just want to add info then do it, then repeat.--Ced1214 Talk 17:49, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ROM Hack Bulbagarden doesn't like ROMHacks. PokeCommunity we'll reigster on. I'm there as prizm..... --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 20:04, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Can I Can I get the ROM?--Ced1214 Talk 23:15, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Animated name request! Here is your animated you asked for: On your user page put file:iceanator189 but obviously in [[]]! 'Brick60000Read my newsletter! 11:10, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Why? So, you hate me because I follow the rules...Well, that's quite mean. Let me tell you something. I hate imatation for a reason. People imatate me and say crap like this: <Sharkbate> I'm a little cry baby who quits 60 times a week! <Sharkbate> I'm a loser! <Sharkbate> I have no friends! <Sharkbate> DEMOTE ME! <Sharkbate> I'm such a show off! <Sharkbate> EVERYONE SUCKS BUT ME!!! When people say those things, it makes me sad. When I see imatation, it puts back all those thoughts into my head. I'm sorry, --[[User:Sharkbate|$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 13:07, 29 July 2009 (UTC) No, I'm just here to see how the wiki's going 'Dancing Penguin' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 11:15, 31 July 2009 (UTC) HEY! Unblock me! What did I do wrong? Please! HELP! -- Iceanator189 TALK 2 MEH 02:04, 1 August 2009 (UTC) IP Adresses - - I know why I am blocked! I'm ''autoblocked! Walkin Tacko and I are friends in real life, and he used this PC! -- Iceanator189 TALK 2 MEH 02:12, 1 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Fanon Message WANT TO GET BLOCKED? SAY NO MORE OR I'LL HAVE YOU BLOCKED CPFW! -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 22:55, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Rsnail aha wow thats epic. so awesome...I wish I was there! why did he go to your igloo though? --[[User:Windypink|'Pinkypie Windy ♥']] [[User_talk:Windypink|'Chat it up']] 15:33, 3 August 2009 (UTC) The Salt News and Store Come to the Salt Shop and News! The Store is - as you guessed - a Store and the News is the... News - As done by the awesome Salt! Please go to - http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Salt_Shop for the Shop and http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Salt_News for the News! :) Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 01:09, 4 August 2009 (UTC) mudkip11223 is mudkip a sockpuppet of yours or your brother?--Ced1214 Talk 17:08, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Template Factory Your template is here! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) = Candles the great What's the evidence that he is ben?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:31, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Hi, cool wiki and nice to meet you! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 11:47, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Rollback You are now a rollback! Congrats! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 13:10, 5 August 2009 (UTC) THANKS! And here's mine btw! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 13:43, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Brookelas Party Hi ice. I am having a music jam and YOUR invited Date: August 18th Server: Nothern Lights Time: 1:00 pm PST, 4:00 pm EST Where: Brookelas Igloo on map What to wear: Any musical Instrument Plz tell me if ur coming or not by sending me a message on my talk page. Thx. Club Chicken! I made the logo! =). Please don't upload the logo to this wiki though, 'cause people will steal it. See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! 11:12, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Hi I'm blocking you for falsely accusing me of something. That is a valid reason to block you. Accusing people of power abusion when it's a lie is against the rules. I'll give you 5 minutes to respond before I block. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 21:30, 8 August 2009 (UTC) You ''were imitating, and I already told you why I don't like it. I'll think about the blocking...--[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 21:35, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I never said a thing about multiple accounts... --Shark I'm still a bit angry at you. Reason one, you accused me of being power abusive. Reason two, you removed me from EVERY one of your walls. Reason three, I'm very grumpy. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 21:42, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Meet Me At... Hi Icenator Meet Me At Cp On Server Glacier. Am Waiting There! --Merbat Talk to me! 21:45, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Meh, I'm responding anyway. No, I just said that cuz I was bored. Sorry...--[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 21:46, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :( You've blocked me. Please, unblock me. I wasn't accusing! I brought that up because... i don't know. Somebody else may have said it! :( So... bye. Say that I quit but may return, or unblock me. --Iceanator189 TALK 2 MEH 17:51, 10 August 2009 (UTC) B-Day Happy Birthday. I wish I said that before you turned against me and lied about me... --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 18:00, 10 August 2009 (UTC) a thank you thanks for entering the lottery 100th Video Recording! YOU ARE INVITED TO MY 100TH VIDEO RECORDING! CLICK HERE FOR THE INFORMATION!... --Childpengu1 ''I LOVE MY FRIENDS OF THE CP WIKI!!! =DCheck my videos!! (going to 100!) 15:06, 12 August 2009 (UTC) A little something :( --Iceanator189 TALK 2 MEH 18:57, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Brookelas' Fun House Hi, Iceanator Ur invited to Brookelas’ first party EVER!!!! It is going to be a Fun House (or fun igloo LOL) and here is the party info When: Friday August 28th Server: Southern Lights Time: 7:15 AM Pacific Standard Time, 10:15 AM Eastern Standard Time, Where: We meet at the Dance Lounge, and wait for the ppl, then we go to my Fun House! What to wear: Anything (Fall Fair Prizes would be awesome, but I have no Fall Fair Stuff LOL!) Please sign up here: User:Brookelas/Brookelas Fun House Please try to come and ONLY SIGN UP IF UR COMING OR TRYING TO COME. Thx I will give u a 1 day reminder on Thursday for if u can come Waddle On -Brookelas! Operation: Webkinz112 Webkinz112 has been extremely rude lately; asking to block me Wikia-Wide for making an award for my CPW Quiz, I wanted was to stop this madness and I believe s/he said no. We're ending this here and now. Sign below if you wish to join OW112. Sign Here * * * * * * * * * Bla87's block - My Block I say Bla87 did something worse than I did, so shouldn't he be at least blocked for 10 days? Not Very Fair. 3 Days - 1 week--Iceanator189 TALK 2 MEH 00:08, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :It is fair. You've been warned many times to stop sockpuppeting, but you didn't. This user is new, therefore, he may not have known the rules. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 00:13, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, I guess you're right. But my block is almost over! I shall return! BWARHARRHARR!!!! --Iceanator189 TALK 2 MEH 00:15, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : Was that a threat? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 00:21, 23 August 2009 (UTC) No, it means I was trying to be funny again. >_< --Iceanator189 TALK 2 MEH 00:22, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Wait........... who got blocked and why?!--EuropeaWanna Talk?|check me blog! 00:24, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ARG!!!!!! AGH! I'm not unblocked yet! GRRRRR.... --Iceanator189 TALK 2 MEH 10:35, 24 August 2009 (UTC) FALCON PAAAAAWNCH!!!! 'FALCON PAAAAAAWNCH!!!! --Iceanator189 TALK 2 MEH 22:16, 24 August 2009 (UTC)' Yeah, umm.... It's been a week and a day... WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED WITH MAH BLOCK!?!?! Stop. Your being really abusive of the rollback tool. Its for Vandalism ONLY. You need a reason to revert an edit. Most of the reverts you made are for no good reason. Your not allowed to just revert a page to the version you like best. And heres an example.. Why did you revert Zapwire's edit to the Cheese Template? Heres examples of no good reason reverts you made. These are just a FEW. *11:22, 25 August 2009 (hist) (diff) m Template:Cheese ‎ (Reverted edits by Zapwire (talk) to last version by Iceanator189) *23:04, 15 August 2009 (hist) (diff) m Sensei ‎ (Reverted edits by Spider880 (talk) to last version by Iceanator189) *17:10, 15 August 2009 (hist) (diff) m User:Club Penguin Wiki ‎ (Reverted edits by Seahorseruler (talk) to last version by Iceanator189) *22:02, 10 August 2009 (hist) (diff) m User talk:Club Penguin Wiki ‎ (Reverted edits by Russian One (talk) to last version by Wikia) *16:20, 10 August 2009 (hist) (diff) m Template:Cheese ‎ (Reverted edits by StainedClass (talk) to last version by Ced1214) *15:45, 6 August 2009 (hist) (diff) m User:LarryRawr ‎ (Reverted edits by LarryRawr (talk) to last version by Seahorseruler) Those are just a few! I would be here all day if I listed them all. You cant keep doing this. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk''']] ( ) Yoshi! 18:48, 25 August 2009 (UTC)